Miracle
by Scarlet Troll
Summary: [Hiatus] Set after GS Destiny. She came back and wants revenge for what they made her go through. KiraxFllay. Chapter 8 is up.
1. First Flight

_First Flight_

"_Flames everywhere, it burns… Licking my whole body, but suddenly it stops. Two purple eyes appear and then the rest of the face. It is a boy, and he's calling out something"_

_That's a dream I'm trying to identify.

* * *

_

"Miss Zharm," a voice said.

"No need to be so formal, Josh"

The black haired boy took some steps inside her room.

She looked gorgeous in her little white tank-top and a pink mini-skirt. She was brushing her red hair…

"Ami, Hurry up already!" Josh shouted

"Coming, Coming… Just need to put some lip-gloss on!" she smirked at him. Then she put her red sandals on and looked in the mirror. She felt almost satisfied with her look.

"God, Ami! We're not going on a date!"

"I bet you'd wished that," Ami giggled.

He blushed and looked at her grey-silver eyes. They smiled.

It's been a long time since they had a break from work. It was hard training in the Earth Alliance, even when it wasn't war.

"Serious, Ami," he murmured and grabbed her arm.

The weather was hot and shiny. Ami licked the sun and glanced out over the sea.

"Lucky us," The black haired boy said.

"I mean… being out in the free instead of that ship, working. This is your second time on Orb, right?

"Yes, it is," Ami said.

"Maybe I've been here before." She whispered.

"Do you think you were born here? Josh questioned.

"Don't know…"

They went to the beach hand in hand; Ami leaning her head on Josh's shoulder. She felt insecure of her past, but it changed knowing that she's with her friends; Master Boris, Betty, Yolaya and Josh. Plus more of course…

Some children played in the sand. Laughing and shouting overwhelmed the shore. Ami felt happy again… she felt like laughing too.

Quickly she undressed her feet and went in the water, splashing at Josh. He got wet and splashed back. In the end they had to go back because the free-day was over. From fun to work they thought.

* * *

A red haired girl was lying on her bed. Her grey eyes felt almost empty. She had no past, no soul…

"Is my name really Ami?" she whispered carefully. And soon more questions popped up in her head. She closed her eyes tightly to stop the tears.

"I won't cry… I can't…" Ami felt a tear stroll down her cheek.

"How can I cry for something I don't even know of!"

"Ami…" Josh had entered the room. He felt worried about his friend, his close friend.

"Everything is going to be alright, you know…"

"Josh… What will be alright? …I'll tell you: NOTHING!

"Ami…"

"Nothing will be alright…" she cried.

The black haired boy went a little closer to his friend. His green eyes were shocked. He had never seen Ami cried before.

"Maybe you can tell me how the hell I got here! How am I still able to live when I was dead! …I am… I am a zombie!

"No you're not! How can you say that? You're the most beautiful girl on Earth! No, in the universe…!"

He sat down beside Ami and hugged her.

"You're gorgeous, Ami…" he whispered in her ears. Their eyes met; His emerald-green eyes and her silver-grey ones. She began to cry for a second time, but Josh kissed the tears away.

"You must stay strong…" he said quietly.

Their lips met…

* * *

Later the same day, Ami and Josh went down a hall-way. She was herself.

"Before was just then and it will never happen again," she thought.

"_I must stay strong…"_

"Hey you two!" Agirlish voice called from behind them.

"It's almost time now…"

Ami looked at her and smiled. A little girl with great courage she thought.

Her name was Yolaya, only 14 years old. She had short blond hair like Stellar. That's may be the reason why Ami and Yolaya became friends. …Because Ami missed Stellar…

"We've located _the _ship." Another voice said.

"Master Boris" Ami smiled at him. He was almost a father to her.

"Get ready now… meet me in my office before launching," He said gently.

"Master… Is it the _legged _ship?"

"Yes, Ami. Go now. We don't have the whole evening." Boris pushed them in the direction to their room.

* * *

Ami changed her clothes. Not to a uniform, but to casual clothes; a light pink half-sweater, under it she wore a dark red top and a black skirt. Her shoes were also black with low heels.

She glanced at her desk and saw a piece of paper…

_Flashback:_

"_Heard you are going to Orb, Ami" Stellar smiled at her._

"_Yes, Stellar. Have you been there?"_

"_Stellar likes it there…"And her eyes turned dreaming._

_She held a piece of paper in her hands and gave it to Ami._

"_What is this?" Ami questioned Stellar._

"_If you meet a boy named Shinn, give it to him… Say it is from Stellar…"_

"Stellar, "Ami whispered.

"Freedom, it is payback time!" she said and grabbed the note before she went to Boris's office.

* * *

The other pilots were already there as Ami entered. They looked shocked at here for not wearing a uniform.

"What? I don't like uniforms, okay?" she shouted at them.

"Calm down already…" It was Josh with a smile on his face.

The pilots saluted Boris when he came.

"I have only one thing to say; Take down the _legged _ship! And Ami… I know what you feel about the Freedom, but he's known as a very big pilot you know…"

"Master, I know, but…"

"Be careful," he said softly.

"The nuclear weapons are going to be sent in, right?" Yolaya asked.

"Yes, Yolaya. Everyone get launched now! Dismissed!"

"My first flight…" Ami thought to herself.

She only remembered her two last year as a living person. From all the cables stuck in her, the medicine and all the training to now.

* * *

"Captain Murrue!" Mirrially shouted.

"There's a ship approaching us!"

"What! Identify it now," she called her.

Suddenly Mirrially's screen showed a large number of heat sources coming towards them.

"Lasers at 4 o'clock," She said.

"It's too late to avoid them!"

The lasers hit one of the ship's left foot. The whole ship rumbled.

"Kira get launch, NOW!" The captain shouted to him.

"Ami Zharm, launching Laser! Let's go!"

She looked around on the up-coming battlefield. Then she looked down in the sea and smiled.

The screen showed that Freedom had launched.

"This is for you Stellar" she said and smiled a horrible smile.

She fought her way towards Freedom, destroying several mobile suits. Ami knew Freedoms way to fight and tried to bug him by killing his Orb mates.

Kira got shocked over the way Laser fought. He knocked down some mobile suit nearby (not killing them) and disabled their weapons.

"Why are you doing this?" Kira shouted, but he knew that the pilot didn't here him.

"Kira! You are the only one left!" Mirrially appeared on the screen.

The purple eyed coordinator gazed around and got more surprised.

He watched the grey and green mobile suit take down the last Orb mobile suit.

The battlefield was empty. There were only two mobile suits facing each other, Freedom and Laser. Both pilots waited for their enemy to attack. Suddenly Laser flew fast towards Freedom and tried to knock his gun off, but Freedom evaded. Kira shot against Laser's arms but missed. Ami almost bit her lip off as she fired missiles at Freedoms cockpit.

"Why won't you die?" She shouted.

The missiles didn't even make a scratch at the PS armor.

Once again she flew towards him. Kira thought the pilot was thinking of knocking of his gun again so he fired his other lasers. To his amassment, Laser avoided the attack and flew behind him, but Kira reacted fast and turned around and fired. Ami blocked it with her shield and tried to fly behind him once more, but Kira was prepared. He ducked away and kicked the mobile suit.

Ami breathed heavily. This time she was furious.

"Why won't you die...!" she repeated even louder.

"_Fllay..?" _

Kira thought he heard Fllay's voice. Memory of her appeared in his mind. He became unfocused.

_Flashback:_

_The escape shuttle got shot by one of Reu's DRAGOONS._

"_FLAAAAAY…!" Kira shouted as he watched his Love burn away._

_Her spirited shape suddenly appeared. She was… happy!

* * *

_

"This time I got you, bastard!"

Ami disabled his weapons and kicked Kira in the ocean. She took up her laser sword and flew in Freedoms direction.

The saber was only few meters from him…


	2. The Blasting Sky

**Thanks for reviews:) This is the second chapter of miracle. Hope you'll like itJ But you need to wait for the third one too read about how Fllay survived… **

_

* * *

_

_The Blasting Sky_

"KIRA!" Cagalli almost cried.

He managed to wake up from his dream and tried to avoid Ami's attack.

But Freedom's arm was slashed off.

"Ami stop playing now! Our priority was the Archangel!"

"I'm sorry master Boris… This is something I need to do"

"Ami…!" But he got cut. She had already cut the communication link.

"Damn it!"

Kira had only one weapon left, his sword. He didn't have any shield, neither had Laser. The communication link between them opened…

* * *

Back at the Earth ship they began to be worried. 

"We have some pilots left, sir," a brown eyed man said.

"Make them launch with the nuclear weapons," Boris commanded.

"But aren't we declaring a new war then?" Mr. Don said.

"We're only taking back what are ours, Mr. Don…"

"But Master…"

"Do as you are told!" Boris almost scared the brown eyed man.

* * *

"Athrun Zala, launching Justice. Come on!" 

He flew towards the launching mobile suits. These guys were harder then the ones Kira fought. They attacked Justice from everywhere.

* * *

"Why won't you die?" Ami cried. 

"Why are you attacking us? Do you want a new war?" Kira appeared on Ami's screen.

That boy…! It was the same boy as the on from her dream. No it couldn't be. This boy is Stellar's murder…

"Why did you kill her? Why did kill Stellar?" She shouted angrily.

Kira couldn't believe his eyes. The red haired girl on the screen was… Fllay! But she was killed. He saw it with his very own purple eyes.

"FLLAY!"

"Huh… that voice… my dream..." Ami whispered.

She became so confused. Fllay seemed familiar… why? Did this boy know her? His eyes seemed familiar; she could almost sink into them.

"Who are you?" she cried as tears strolled from her eyes.

"It's me, Kira!"

"KIRA! ...That name… I know him… I remember him…"

_Suddenly like a dream; Fllay's spirit flew towards Kira. His spirit flew to. They laughed, hugged, but most of all they were together again. __They were happy…!_

_It was sunrise now… The young lovers were still together and they kissed. A kiss with a little bit of sorrow, but most of all, it was filled with emotion._

"Kira, I remember you!"

They both cried a little, but got interrupted by Athrun;

"Kira, they're launching nukes!"

"Fllay? Why are you fighting us?" Kira asked.

"Because Orb is too powerful… and you can destroy everything if you want…We need to stop you!" Fllay replied with some worries in her voice.

"I'm sorry Kira, but shooting the nukes down would help!" she added.

* * *

"Fire!" Murrue called. 

A laser from the Archangel fired towards the weapons with high speed.

"Nooooo!"

It was Fllay. She flew across the battlefield right into the beam, witch made the whole mobile suit shake.

"Fllay!"

"I'm okay, Kira…"

"Damn it, Fllay! Why did you do that?"

"No time to explain… The Archangel wouldn't get out of the nukes course in time, will it?"

"No… But why did you stop the laser?"Kira asked again

She didn't answer him or the worried bridge at the Earth's ship who was also shocked by her action.

"Who is that pilot, Kira?" Athrun asked worried.

"…Her name is… Fllay Allster. She… I thought… she died in the first war at Jachin Due. Because I… I saw her burn down…"

It was a little pause before Athrun asked again;

"Which side is she on?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Fllay seemed to have an idea to stop the weapons that soon will crash down on Kira's friend. She didn't want to cause him more pain than she did in her past life. And if she died, it would be so bad. She had felt it. 

"He didn't forget me" she said to herself

"Kira, whatever I do, please don't follow," Fllay demanded.

"Fllay?"

"I owe you my life, Kira," she smiled and turned off the link.

She turned Laser around in direction of the nuclear weapons, pointed her gun-arm on the nearest nuke. A green and blue ray crossed the sky and hit the nuke. The explosion of the first one caused a Domino-effect. Soon all the nukes were destroyed. But Fllay was still worried, like she knew something bad will happen.

All of a sudden another explosion went off, and it surprised everyone except the Earth soldiers along with Fllay.

More explosions went off and blasted in Fllay's direction. She was surrounded by explosions witch destroyed most off her mobile suit.

"FLLAAAY!"

Kira flew towards theblasting sky, but Athrun in his Justice held him back.

He could only watch the girl he loved burn once more….

"Fllay…" he cried.

Tears felt down his cheeks. He had lost her… again.

* * *

Everyone on the Earth ship was even more shocked. 

"Fllay!" Josh called.

"Why, Fllay? WHY?"

* * *

"It saved us," Murrue said. 

"What do you mean by that?" Cagalli asked with a little bit of anger.

"It almost killed Kira, and stopped our laser! If I didn't know any better, I say that the pilot only wanted to show off!"

"That mobile suit stopped us from doing a mistake, Cagalli! If we had shot the nukes the blasts would have come our way, and killed us…" Captain Murrue explained.

* * *

Inside Freedom something happened to Kira; memories of Fllay appeared. He almost lost it! But then he noticed something splashed in the ocean, like a piece of crap. 

Quickly, he managed to get out of Justice hold and flew towards the water, hoping it was something from Fllay. When he got nearer he realized something; it wasLaser's remaining cockpit. His screen showed there was someone inside it…

"Fllay!" he stunned

* * *

Athrun flew back to the Archangel after the sky got blue again. Just when he got out of the Justice, he saw a man bleeding from his head. Medicine people were all around the place. The EAF had almost taking them down without nukes as well. 

When he arrived at the bridge, Cagalli ran towards him;

"Where's Kira?"

"He went to that Island with the remains of the mobile suit, Laser" he said and pointed at an Island north for the ship.

"Who was that pilot?" Mwu asked carefully.

"Well, I don't know her. Maybe you do?"

"It is a she?" they all asked.

"Yes, her name is Fllay Allster," Athrun replied

Most of the people got shocked, but not Mwu for some reason.

"Didn't she die?" Mirrially asked.

* * *

At the same time Freedom had arrived at the lonely Island. 

Carefully he opened the hatch to the cockpit, worried of what he will find inside. There she was, lying in the pilot seat; her lower-lip was almost bit off, she had bruises everywhere. Her forehead was bleeding too. She had splinters through her pure skin, but her heir was still the same; red and shiny.

"Oh my God," Kira whispered.

"Fllay…" He said and pulled her out and in his arms.

"I'm sorry Fllay…"

"Sorry for what…Kira?" Fllay whispered

"You're alive?"

Kira felt her heart beat slowly and her heavily breath.

"I… will always be with you, Kira…"

Tears fell from Kira's eyes and so did it from Fllay's.

He saw the Archangel approaching them, like it was waiting for them. Fllay saw them too. She pushed herself higher in Kira's embrace. It was a long time since.

"Kira… I missed you, Kira."

"I missed you too."

"I just think... I need to relax a bit…" she whispered softly and faded.

A smile appeared on Fllay's mouth as Kira flew her back to Archangel. As he went out with the almost lifeless Fllay in his arms, Cagalli and Mirrially ran to him.

"Is that her?" Mir asked and looked at the injured body.

"Yes and she need medical help, now"

Cagalli just stood there and looked at Fllay's face. She followed them in the med-room, but still with an angry look at her face.


	3. Reunion

_Reunion_

The Archangel was reaching their destination, Orb Island. Rumors had dominated the ship. People were confused of Fllay's sudden appearance, and some were not… Kira was still beside his lost love who was unconscious. It had been 3 years since he saw her, since he witnessed her death. He didn't forget her, he would never do that either. She had taken a place in his heart and will be there forever. Fllay was his first love.

"Here is some coffee, Kira," A feminine voice said. It was Cagalli. She handed him the cup filled with hot coffee.

"Thanks, sis."

"No problem… You look tired. Maybe you should take some fresh air…" The blond tomboy said as she sat down in front of Kira. "You've been here for hours."

"I want to be here when she wakes up," He said and lifted himself up to a more comfortable position.

"I think you should at least take a walk or maybe you should rest. It was a rough battle you now," Cagalli said and got up again.

"Kira?" Another voice murmured.

"Fllay, you're awake!"

The red haired beauty sat up straight and yawned a little. Her silver eyes looked weary as she gazed out in the room. She smiled when she saw Kira;

"I'm at Archangel, right?"

"Yes, you are…" Cagalli answered. "At least you got some memory back!"

"Representative Athha?" Fllay said.

"You don't remember her?" Kira asked.

"Only as the princess of Orb. Why, should I do that?" Fllay replied.

"I am Cagalli! Remember? From the desert, remember?"

"No…" Fllay said while she gazed at her, from her boots to her blond, short hair. Cagalli slapped herself on her head and shook it;

"I thought I would be someone you could remember…"

Fllay giggled. Cagalli left the room, but she looked actually a little bit bitter. _What a bitch!_

"So… Are you feeling better?" Kira asked.

"Yes… now that I'm with you." The red haired answered and got out of the bed. She only wore her dark red top and pink panties, but she didn't have so many bruises. Her body had healed very quickly even thou she wasn't a coordinator. She had also got a little bit tanner than before. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around the ultimate coordinator. He smiled and hugged her back;

"I missed you…"

* * *

"She shouldn't be here!" Cagalli shouted when she entered the bridge. "She will only make things even worse! She always survives things, doesn't she?"

"Keep it down, Cagalli," Athrun said and put his hands on her shoulder, but she slapped them off;

"You don't know her! She almost got Kira killed… That Bitch!"

"She had lost her memory… I tried to kill you to once, remember. I had also lost my memory. You forgave me" Mwu said.

"Wait a bit! You knew she was alive?" Cagalli asked angry. "You could at least warn us!"

"I guess I forgot… She wasn't under my authority, she was only around."

"So you wasn't aware of that you had a killing machine around!"

"I took care of CPUs… But she was friend with them, I think," Mwu said and scratched his head. "I presume that's why she was so angry at Kira."

"What?"

"Destroy's pilot was her friend, and she wanted revenge…"

"That's so like her!" Cagalli bitched out. "I want her off the ship! She will only manipulate Kira once more!"

"People change, Cagalli," Mirrially interrupted. "She did love him. And if I'm right; she still does…"

* * *

Kira left Fllay's room to get her some proper clothes. Cagalli saw him leave and went to Fllay;

"I know you haven't change!"

"Huh?" Fllay shocked.

"Don't you lay a finger on Kira, you bitch!"

"What are you talking about? Have I insulted you or something?"

"Shut up!" Cagalli said loud and was ready to slap her, but stopped when Kira entered the room. He saw Cagalli's arm in shock;

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing… We were just talking," Cagalli said and headed to the door.

"No, we weren't! She rushed to me and started to talk about that I haven't change and she tried to slap me!" Fllay said.

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Who do you think Kira will believe anyway; His sister or his ex girlfriend who tried to kill him!"

"Kira got a sister?"

"Yes! Who do you think I am?" Cagalli said bitchie.

"Okay… When did that happen?" Fllay asked.

"At birth of course… Are you stupid or something?"

"That's enough, Cagalli!" Kira interrupted. "She wasn't here when we got that picture… And I have to say that I believe Fllay. I saw your hand."

Fllay smiled satisfied when she heard Kira's words. Cagalli got red and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She stamped angry out and said something. On the way she bumped on Athrun. He tried to stop her in her way, however he got ignored;

"Cagalli?"

She heard his worried voice. Slowly she stopped just some meters from the blue haired coordinator. Their relationship had been several times weakened since the last war. She had also given back the engagement ring. Athrun put his hands on her shoulder once more and this time they didn't get slapped. Her brown eyes met his green once;

"I'm sorry for slapping you…" She finally said and turned around.

"It's okay… I heard shouting from that red haired girl's room. What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing…" She said simply.

"Really…?" Athrun said as he raised his eyebrow.

"So I confronted her, so what… What she did to Kira is not acceptable."

"I think Kira can take care of himself."

"Maybe… I just don't want him to get hurt, that's all."

Athrun kissed her forehead softly. She looked surprise up at him. It was a long time since she had felt his lips. And she missed it. Why did she break up with him in the first place? Why did she suggest that they needed a break? Right now, in this very moment Cagalli wanted to be with him again so she kissed him. Athrun got also a little surprise, but kissed back. He missed it too.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**-Sorry for not having updating! My computer crashed and all my stories got deleted… (Damn this computer!) **

**-I don't know how long this story will be, but I know how it shall end XD… So you just have to wait and see XD**

**-This chapter got actually a bit thin compared to the others, but that's how it is… **


	4. Just a Little lie

**Okay… I admit I forgot to explain something in the last chapter Blushes! In Gundam seed Destiny Sai is gone, but that doesn't mean he doesn't exist, right… He had kept in touch with his old crew members (Kira, Miriallia, Cagalli and Kruzzey… etc.) , and they had also talked about the first war and that led to another thing and before you knew it everyone knew of Sai, Fllay and Kira's little episode etc… So that's how Cagalli knew of what Fllay had done…**

**Anyway… Thanks for reviews.

* * *

**

_Just a Little Lie_

After Cagalli had left there was a long silence in Fllay's room. She was just sitting in her bed with her head buried in her knees. Kira sat down beside her and grew her red hair away from her face. Eventually she looked up at him. Her silver eyes were watered;

"What's wrong," Kira asked worried.

"…"

"Fllay?"

"I… I understand why your sister hates… me," Fllay eventually said. "What I did to you, was wrong. And still here you are…"

"I have forgiven you, you know that."

"..."

She laid her head on his well-built shoulder and sighed. "Thank you…" He turned towards her kissed her; just a little kiss on her cheek, but it was enough take some of her guilt away. They smiled. After their quiet moment Fllay got out of Kira's embrace. She took the clothes that Kira brought and undressed herself in a corner. Kira tried to keep his eyes off, but it was a little difficult… A little giggle came from her mouth as she stared at the outfit; a dark red jacket, white top, a black skirt and a pair of black low-heeled boots. She threw the jacket away and put on the rest. Her taste in clothes hadn't changed.

"That was an ugly jacket, Kira!" Fllay laughed.

"Uhm… I couldn't find any better…"

"Oh, it's okay," She said as she spun around to show her wearing. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous like always," Kira answered with a smile on his face. He stood up and walked to the red haired beauty. A smile appeared on her face too.

* * *

"You don't think the Earth Alliance will attack us here, right?" Mwu asked the Captain. 

"Why should they?" Murrue said simply. "They lost their best pilot and they won't attack us here…"

"Great! Than we got time to do this," He said happy and dragged the Captain near him. Before she could react he had pressed his lips against hers. It was a kiss of passion and love…

* * *

Athrun looked at the almost destroyed Freedom. How could it become so damaged? After what he had heard about Fllay he couldn't understand how she could be that good in piloting mobile suits. Maybe she had become a coordinator. The blue haired boy scratched his head in wonder. Suddenly most of the men stopped working; Fllay and Kira had entered the hangar. Everyone stared at them for a while, but started to work again. 

"What's up with them?" Fllay questioned.

"Don't know… But there's Athrun. You have to meet him!" Kira replied and they both went to the blue haired boy. "Fllay, this is Athrun Zala… Athrun, this is Fllay Allster," Kira introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Athrun," Fllay said and took her arm up ready to shake his.

"Nice to meet you too," Athrun replied and shook.

"So you are Kira childhood-friend? I'm glad that you aren't enemies anymore…"

"So am I," the blue haired said and smiled. "But can I ask you a question?"

"Of course…"

"How could you pilot mobile suits so well? No one has seen you on the battle field before and from what I've heard, you're a natural, right?"

"That was two questions actually, but I can give you the answers anyway; Yes, I'm a natural, and the reason to that no body has seen me is because I was training."

"You've been training for 3 years?" Kira burst out.

"2 and a half actually," Fllay corrected. "I did die at Jachin Due…"

She looked down and smiled. Then she noticed some dirt under her nails and tried to get out. Athrun and Kira looked questioning on each other; _DIE?_ They kept the silence for a bit longer, but a blond hair came and interrupted them;

"There you are!"

"Uhm… Hi Princess!" Fllay said teasing.

Cagalli just stared at the red haired girl. She tried to smile, but it wasn't that easy.

"I didn't come to apologies or something," Cagalli started. "The Captain is asking for you, Fllay."

"Why?"

"Well I don't know… Maybe because you know something we don't, like something about EA?"

"Shish!" Fllay simply said and headed to the bridge. She stopped on her way and looked back at the Kira;

"Would you like to show me the way, please?"

"It's where it was before, you know!" Cagalli shouted back and tried to hold Kira back.

Kira ran to Fllay ignoring his sister. He didn't know why, but he wanted to follow her. It reminded him of the old days at Archangel, almost. He went very close to her, so close that he nearly squeezed her to the wall. Then he grabbed her by the waist and spun around before he hugged her. It really seemed like he missed her. He didn't even know he missed her that much. She giggled. How could a so sweet person like that die, Kira asked himself. God must have noticed the mistake and sent her back or something.

* * *

"Hello, everybody!" Fllay greeted as she entered the bridge. 

"It's good to see you again, Fllay," Murrue said and smiled. "First, I want to thank you for saving us…"

"I have to correct the mistake I did… We started the battle."

"Thank you anyway. But I also called you for something else; why did you suddenly attack us? The war is over."

"We wanted to take back what was ours… The Archangel."

"Take back?" Mwu questioned. "Don't you mean destroy?"

"To be honest, I really didn't care," Fllay said while she laughed a little. "I just wanted my revenge."

Her eyes met Kira's and smiled. But suddenly her face looked like a question mark as she slowly turned to Mwu. The grey eyes widened;

"Neo?" She almost shouted. "You… you…y…"

"You're alive?" He guessed and raised his eyebrows.

"You piece of crap!" Fllay yelled angry. "You bastard! You lying ass-hole!"

Kira and the rest got astonished by Fllay's sudden outrage. She stomped her way to Mwu with a mad look. Her face was filled with anger.

"You lied to her! You said you would protect her, but you didn't! You…"

No words got spoken. She was about to cry, but did anything to keep the tears away. A hand was placed on her left shoulder. It was Mwu's and he smiled. The other ones just stared at them for a while before Kira finally spoke;

"Fllay?"

"I… I'm sorry…" She said and turned her head. Not in Kira's direction, but down. A single tear hit the floor. No one could see her eyes. They were covered by her red hair.

Kira walked towards her. She saw his feet and looked up to meet his face. A pure and understanding face. The face of the boy she hated and loved some years ago. Fllay gazed up at Mwu's face. Maybe this wasn't Neo. She had mistaken voices before, but this person replied to Neo. And where is his mask? Without it he looks quite familiar… If he cuts his hair and takes that ugly scar away he looks like…;

"Mwu La Fllaga?"

"Yes, that's me. I _was _Neo…"

"I'm sorry for what I called you," The red haired said and curled her lips. "I guess you didn't know your identity like me."

"You're right there, Ami Zharm," Mwu teased. "But I think the Captain is going to ask you more question, and I don't think she likes to wait."

"Ha-ha… very funny. I don't know what happened between you two, but it's none of my business. Anyway do you know if the Earth Alliance is going to attack us more?" Murrue asked.

"I don't know. You're supposed to be dead in their book. We didn't even think of that you would survive, but they may attack. Orb is still a neutral country, but I don't think they will pay attention to that thou."

"So they will attack us?" Murrue said to be confirmed.

"I didn't say that. Why can't you just check the radar or send out someone to check?" Fllay answered while she pointed in the direction the EA ship fled. "But if you find the ship, they will kill you instantly."

"Can't you just tell us about the ship and its crew then?" Mwu asked.

Fllay hesitated at first. Maybe it's not a good idea to give them the information to destroy her old fellows, but then again the Ea ship has the advantage since they know a lot about the Archangel. She may have left the Earth Alliance, but not to join the Archangel. If she doesn't answer they will think she's a spy. That's not good!

"Fllay?"

"Err… they have mobile armors," Fllay started. "And mobile suits."

"Is that all you know?"

"And they have some Nuclear Missiles," She added.

"Great! Are you sure that is all the information you have?" Mwu said and saw Fllay nodding. "What about the Captain or the pilots?"

She didn't know what to say. The Captain, Master Boris, was like a father figure to her and the pilots were her friends. When she was at the Archangel she didn't have so many friends, just Sai. But of course she pushed him away for her revenge. And Kira… She didn't want any of them to get killed. But she knew that in the end she had to choose.

"Well… Are the pilots better than you?" Murrue said annoyed.

"Uhm… well, no. I don't think do," The red haired said and smiled innocent.

Okay, so she to lied. She knew she was the best, but that makes her sound like an I'm-better-than-everyone person. _Can't they just stop with the questions? Don't they see that that I don't want to answer, are they blind?_

"Since that all she knows, she can't answer anymore," Kira interrupted. "If you don't mind I want to take a walk down memory lane with her." He added and grabbed Fllay by the arm and dragged her out of the bridge. The crew just stared at the youths in silence before Mwu suddenly began to laugh.

* * *

The young ex-couple walked in one of Orb's parks smiling. 

"Thank you for saving me from the questions," Fllay smiled.

"You didn't look comfy."

"He he… Kira, would you like to go swimming?" She asked all of a sudden.

"What? Swimming? You mean like by the beach?"

"Of course. What do you think swimming is?"

"I-I… I mean I don't have any shorts to wear."

"Oh, let me take care of that," Fllay said and smiled sweetly.


	5. Thoughts

_**Thoughts**_

Kira and Fllay walked to a big hotel-like building. On it was big capital letters witch said: SAPPHIRE. The building itself was blue of course. They went inside. Actually, Fllay went inside, Kira just stood beside the entrance. Curious, he looked around the lobby. It was a big clock in gold on the wall; 6:48 pm.

Fllay was talking to some people. Several times she pointed back at Kira and giggled. Kira felt like it was something wrong with him, like they were laughing at him. Fllay wouldn't do that… right?

_Did she drag me all the way here to make fun of me? She wouldn't! What's so funny about me anyway? Do I have some sweating marks on me? This reminds me of School._

Fllay saw that Kira was a little insecure. Smiling, she approached him. He didn't smile, thou.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh… I just asked for something." She answered simply and smile mysterious.

The red haired gestured Kira to follow her to a glass door that lead to the beach.

_Maybe this is some sort of trap… No! I trust Fllay, but what if she is forced to do so. That she's just a puppet in an evil man's plan. What am I thinking? No, no… Stop thinking like that! And stop arguing with yourself!_

"You see that lonely island over there…" Fllay said and pointed out in the ocean. "I've rented two water scooters so we can race."

"I don't see any suspicious by that," The brown haired boy mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Huh? Oh… nothing. I mean okay. What did you say again?" Kira said dumb.

He could hear someone laugh behind him. Fllay giggled too. Behind him were two girls about their age; one with black, short hair and one with long, red. Kira looked around and saw that more people laughed or giggled. Does he look stupid or something?

"Come on!" Fllay said and grabbed his arm. "Seriously, Kira. You make me look like I hang out with fools, witch make me a fool."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Come now. We want to get there before night falls, right?"

"Right…"

* * *

"That was fun!" Fllay said as she got off the water scooter. 

They had been racing for a long time now, about two hours or so, around the little island. When they went around, Kira noticed a house there.

"Why are we stopping here? It's just a lonely island," Kira asked.

"Well, this is where I'm staying. My former house here is probably been sold since I was dead and all," She sighed and gestured him to come along.

_He acts nervous. It is okay Kira, I understand. I wouldn't trust me either after what I did to you. After this day he will return to the Archangel and I will stay here. And once again we'll be separated. We were never meant to be I guess. He has Lacus by the way… I'm nothing compare to her. That perfect bitch!_

_Wonder why she's so nice… so pretty… so beautiful after she died. Angel-like… I shouldn't follow her. Fllay. My Fllay. She was once mine. After all these years, she finally returned to me. No… What am I thinking? I'm almost forgetting Lacus. I've really missed Fllay. Wonder if she knows about me and Lacus._

They both entered Fllay's new bedroom. She went all the way down and left Kira alone upstairs. Then she came up again with clothes in her arms. Fllay gave Kira a blue T-shirt and brown shorts. He didn't even ask where she got them from. For her was a white summer dress.

"Why are you giving me clothes?" Kira questioned.

"You're a little wet," She answered simply and headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to change in the bathroom, and you can change here, okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

After about 10 minuets later Kira was still waiting for Fllay. 

_She sure takes her time. Look at the time; it's almost 11! I must go back to the Archangel. They're probably waiting for me… But I have to tell that I'm leaving, even thou I don't want to._

"Fllay! I got to return to the Archangel now!"

"…"

"Fllay?" Kira said curious and walked nearer to the bathroom door.

Slowly the door opened. Fllay stood in the doorway sad. She only wore a white panty and a white top. _Wow! She so beautiful! Where's her dress?_

"Kira…"

"I must go now," he repeated and headed for the stairs. "They're expecting me."

"Kira, wait!" Fllay said and stopped him by the doorway to the bedroom. "I… I must tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Remember that time when we were going to Alaska and you got reported MIA? Remember I wanted to talk to you?"

"Yes…"

"I never got the chance, did I?" She said and walked nearer. "I really went crazy after dad died. He was the only family I had left, you know. And I really had to blame someone. You don't know how much I hated you for not saving my father. So I planned to use you for my revenge against the coordinators. I'm sorry," She said with tear filled eyes. "But by the time, I grew other feelings for you; feelings that would ruin my plan if I accepted them. And after we broke up, I began to think and realized something."

"Fllay…"

"I… I Love You…" Fllay whispered so only Kira could hear. She smiled softly and repeated; "I love you, Kira"

"I love you too, Fllay," He said and smiled. "Good-bye…"

He leaned forward to place a kiss on Fllay's cheek, but Fllay turned her head. His lips reached heir's instead.

* * *

**Author's note: **

1) Sorry for the late update. Ibeen having my term exams…

2) It didn't turn out the way I wanted… In my head it was actually a bit longer, but yee, yee… I called the chapter thoughts because they (Fllay and Kira) think a lot :)I also realized that this chapter was all about them. Guess what happens next...

3) Oh and please review!


	6. Another Attack

_Another attack_

_Wow… I got in bed with him again. He will probably feel regrets when he wakes up. Oh Kira… It would be hard to tell you now. I should have told you for so long ago. Many memories have come back to me. My mind is clear now. And I remember her…_

_Our daughter…

* * *

_

It was 9 in the morning and Kira was still in the bed, naked. Someone was in the shower. Probably Fllay, Kira thought. His mind was spinning around the last day. He had cheated on Lacus. The people on the Archangel are most likely worried now. Especially Cagalli. How did he get in bed with Fllay again? Well, once he kissed her he couldn't stop.

Kira went out of the bed and got his boxers on. Then he put on the clothes that Fllay gave him yesterday. She came out of the bathroom and stood in the hallway, dresses in a red, short summer dress. Her hair was still dripping.

"Kira! You're awake!" Fllay said happy like a child.

She ran to him and grabbed his arm while she smiled. And giggled. The red head behaved so childish right now. After about two minuets by smiling at him, she dragged him down stairs.

"You better return to the Archangel, right?"

"Yeah… Is there something wrong, Fllay?" Kira asked worried. "You're so different."

"Naaaah…" She replied and waved her hand. "No, no, no…"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure, 'cause if there something you can talk to me…"

"I'm all right, okay?"

It was a long silence after Fllay's sudden shout. Kira knew that something was wrong, but Fllay wouldn't tell. So he walked nearer and embraced her. Fllay wanted to return the hug, however she couldn't. She was afraid that it might end up with a kiss. After he walks out that door he'll be with Lacus, and they will be separated, probably forever. She couldn't **just **be friend with him. It will be too hard for her to see him in the arms of another girl.

"I'm fine."

Suddenly a big crash was heard over Orb. Mobile suits were seen in the area of Orb military base. Fllay got out of Kira's embrace and gazed in the sky. Something about her face was very strange. It was she felt guilty for something.

"You knew the Earth Alliance was going to attack, didn't you?" Kira said a little bit angry. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I… I…"

"Was this one of your plans!"

"No… I…"

"What's with you, Fllay? Do you want us dead!" Kira shouted and squeezed her shoulders. "Answer me!"

"Okay! Stop yelling at me! I didn't know it, but I had a clue. It's kind of obvious…"

"Then why did you drag me all the way here; away from the Archangel?"

"You were the one who wanted to take a walk together!"

"But not in bed together!"

"So that's my fault, now? God, Kira! You always blame yourself for everything, never anyone else. So why do you put the blame on me?"

"I didn't…"

Kira stared into the sky. As he watched beams and missiles ran through the air, he felt worried. What if the Archangel get destroyed? He could see more EA ships in the horizon. _I must protect them! Fllay did this on purpose… She knows I must protect them. But why? She seemed so nice. I guess she was just pretending like she did before…_

"You seduced me…" Kira whispered in anger.

"What did you say?"

"You seduced me…"

"I did what!"

"You seduced me like you did before!"

"…" Fllay walked backwards until she hit the wall. She was stunned over that Kira would say something like that. Kira's words brought back bad memories of what Fllay did to him. She thought he had forgiven her. That was all she wanted from him; his forgiveness. Tears strolled down her pale skin. The brown haired coordinator saw her face expression, but remained angry. He could never forgive her if something happened to the Archangel.

"You haven't changed at all, Fllay…" was Kira's last words before he ran to the water scooters.

* * *

Cagalli watched carefully as Justice launched. She walked back and forth began to get very worried. There were too many enemy ships for them to handle. Especially when they had to protect Orb. The Orb princess didn't want her country to get involved in another war again, and she would do anything to prevent it.

"I'll launch!"

"But Cagalli..."

"We haven't heard anything from Kira, yet. And I'll blame myself if something happens to Orb," the blond said and exited the bridge.

"Captain! Another EA ship is located," Miriallia said. "It's in the Archangel class."

"Another one…" Murrue said and sat down. "If we stay in the hangar any longer the city will probably get attacked. We have to get the ship out of here!"

"We're easy targets out there!"

"And what about Kira?" Milly said concerned.

"What about me?"

Kira had popped up on her screen. He was in the Archangel Hangar and ready to launch. The Orb mechanics had finished repairing Freedom.

"Kira, where have you been?"

"Sorry…" Kira answered and looked down.

"Explain later. Go and launch Freedom," Milly said while she smiled.

A big sigh of relive escaped her mouth as the Kira's face disappeared, but she was also a bit curious. Why did Kira look so depressed?

_I should have never said that to Fllay. What was I thinking? And that was probably the last time I'll ever spend with her too… All she wanted was to be with me, right? In return I hurt her. Damn it! What's wrong with me?

* * *

_

A silver-eyed girl walked up the stairs to the hotel, Sapphire. Her eyes were still a little red after her cry.

"I will change…"

Two girls caught her eyes; it was the girls from yesterday. The ones who laughed for some reason, and she, Fllay, laughed with them. The black haired girl approach her with the red haired followed;

"Hi, there. Where's your boyfriend?" She asked twinned her black hair.

"Boyfriend? He's not my boyfriend," Fllay said quietly and began to walk again. She didn't want to talk; not about Kira.

"Really? But you two shared the bed… That's why we laughed. HA-HA! You two alone on a lonely island with only one bed…"

Fllay stopped. Why was she talking about her private life? She had nothing to do about it. Who is she anyway?

"Do you want something, and who are you?" Fllay said with an annoyed voice.

"I'm Mira," she answered and got pushed aside by the other girl. "And I'm Jessica! Nice to meet you…"

"Aha. I'm-

"-Ami Charm or shall I say Fllay Allster…" Jessica finished.

"How did you-

"We know a lot about you, Fllay…"

"Yeah! Now, come with us so we can explain," Mira added and grabbed Fllay's hand.

"_Who are they?" _Fllay thought. _"They know about Ami Charm. Maybe they're from EA and want to take me back. But the Earth Alliance didn't know that I'm Fllay Allster… I won't go back to them!"_

"Let go of me!" Fllay shouted and got out of Mira's grasp. "I won't go back there!"

"We're just heading back to the lobby, Fllay," Jessica said calm.

"Yeah! We're not from the **EA**, Fllay," Mira said and began to walk up the rest of the stairs.

"We won't hurt you…" Jessica said and reached for the red haired. "We'll tell you all you want to know…"


	7. Can this be

_**Can this be…**_

"Glad to meet you, Miss Allster," A feminine voice said from behind. Mira, Jessica and Fllay were now inside one of the hotels rooms. Mira and Jessica had told Fllay how they knew about her and had introduced her to their Boss.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss K.," Fllay said and smiled.

Miss K. was a woman in her late thirty's. She had dark brown short hair. Her eyes were light green.

"So you are the person who revived me?" Fllay asked.

"Yes…"

"I can't believe those EA bastards tricked me… Made me fight for them…"

"You're angry, right?" Jessica said.

"Of course! They made me think that they were the ones who revived me! They even gave me a new identity when they knew my real one!" Fllay shouted and tightened her fists. _And they made me fight Kira…_

"Yeah! That's a rotten thing to do!" Mira shouted.

"I agree!" Jessica shouted as well.

"Calm down, girls," Miss K. said and put her index fingers on Mira and Jessica's mouth. Then she walked closer two Fllay and lifted up her chin;  
"Do you want revenge?"

Miss K. stared in Fllay's silver eyes. Their faces were so close that people might think they were going to kiss. Fllay felt her heart beat fast. She knew that revenge never fixed anything, but she really wanted it.

"No…" was her answer. The older woman curled her lips and pulled her face back.

"Mmmmh… Do you want to help Kira, then?"

"Kira?"

"Yes… It looks like the Archangel crew is having a few problems, but I think they could handle it…"

Fllay walked to the window and watched the fight between EA and the Archangel. The Earth Force dominated the battle. Her eyes went from mobile suit to mobile suit as she tried to find Freedom.

_Kira…_

She found him. He was evading attacks from a crazy MS.

_Josh…_

The crazy mobile suit fired all of its weapons towards Freedom, but missed. Then it flew towards him with its beam saber, but Freedom flew even further. The crazy MS couldn't match Freedom's speed so it stopped. He then fired all of its weapons again and Kira evaded. The MS fired more missiles, but missed.

"Kira!"

The MS had thrown its beam saber in Kira's direction. Luckily, Freedom managed to dodge, but his left foot got slashed off.

"I'm not letting you hurt him, Josh," Fllay mumbled to herself. She turned around and faced Miss K..

"Tell me what to do!"

Miss K, lips curled again.

* * *

Under the hotel was some kind of a MS hangar. The four females was here talking about what to do.

"So that's the plan…" Fllay said and sighed.

"Yes… You pilot that mobile suit," Miss K. said while she pointed at a white and purple mobile suit. "Mira will pilot that one and Jessica will… Jessica, are you listening? Hey, Jess?"

"Stop it!" Fllay yelled and pushed Jessica's hands away from her hair. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry… But haven't you noticed? Our hair colors are almost the same. That's **so **awesome!" Jessica said and giggled like a teenager girl. "We're like twins or something!"

"You are so into similarities, Jess…" The black haired girl said and shook her head.

"Of course I am."

"That's weird," Fllay mumbled.

"Come again?" Jessica said angry and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, nothing…"

"You said I was weird!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"I heard you!"

"You heard wrong!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes! You Did!"

"No! I Did Not!"

"SHUT UP!"

The voice of Miss K. echoed in the hangar. All the others inside the hangar stopped and stared at four females. Apparently, all the others were also females.

"Well, she started it," Jessica said bitchy and pointed at Fllay.

"Did not!"

"Did so!

"I did not, WEIRDO!"

"I said shut up!" Miss K. said loud, but not as loud like right before. "I can't believe you two! You're fighting over nothing when it is a real fight out there!"

"Yeah! But it was entertaining…" Mira said and laughed.

The other females in the hangar laughed too. It echoed. Fllay sighed and Jessica was pissed off. She didn't like people laughing at her. Even Miss K. was laughing a little.

"Back to work!" Jess yelled angry and it became quiet.

"Uhum! Okay… Where was I? Oh right; Jessica will pilot that MS." Miss K. said and pointed.

"So it's just the three of us, then," Fllay said and walked towards her MS. "She's beautiful… What's her name?"

"She? Eh… **It **has no name."

"So it's up to me to name her then…"

"Excuse me, Fllay, but why do you call it a she?" Mira asked.

"It looks more like a girl than a boy, right?"

"I guess…"

"And she calls me a weirdo," Jessica mumbled.

Fllay turned around and sent Jessica a death stare. It looked like a new fight between them would start. Miss K. saw it and hurried to Fllay;

"Before you launch, I would like you to meet someone."

* * *

Miss led Fllay out of the hangar and inside the elevator. They went inside a large room. The room reminded Fllay of a kindergarten or something like that.

"I'm not going to teach, am I?" Fllay joked, but she didn't get any answer. Miss K. was far behind her.

Fllay found her alone with another person; a little girl with red hair like herself. The little girl was sitting beside a small round table. She turned around.

_Kira! She has Kira's eyes! Can this be… our daughter?

* * *

_

**Review please!**


	8. Change of Plans

_**Change of Plans**_

Fllay ran inside the hangar, wearing only a white summer dress. She stopped and wiped her eyes. In her hand she held a paper flower…

**Flashback:**

_The little red haired girl looked up at her mother. She smiled. Fllay began to shed some tears. Somehow, the little girl knew that Fllay was her mom, even though they had never met before._

"_Her name is Rose…" A voice said from behind._

"_She's beautiful like one too," Fllay whispered to herself. _

_Fllay sat down beside her daughter. Rose turned to her and smiled again. _

"_Flower," She said and held up a paper flower. _

"_It's beautiful," Fllay said and came in touch with it. It reminded her of another paper flower._

_Rose placed the flower in Fllay's open palm and smiled again. She had a cute smile. "Thank you…"_

"_I don't want to break this moment, but we must leave," Miss K. said from behind._

"_I'll be back, Rose," Fllay said and kissed her little daughter._

"_Bye-bye…"_

Fllay looked at the paper flower and smiled. Miss K. told her that after they found Fllay drifting in space they took her to their lab here. They were also surprised when they found out that the girl they had found was carrying a baby. And they got even more surprised when they found out that the baby wasn't dead.

Miss K. told her that when the EA forces found out about this they sent out someone to investigate. In the end they took Fllay before she got to meet her daughter.

Fllay didn't know why the EA took her, but she didn't care either. She was so mad at them for taking her away from Rose. As soon as all this was over, she could be with her daughter and start a new life. A better one.

"Fllay-chan!" Mira said and grabbed Fllay's arm. "Come with me."

"Where are you taking me? Aren't we going to launch?" Fllay asked.

"Yeah, but are you planning to launch wearing that?" Mira said after a while pointing on Fllay's dress. They were now at their destination. It seemed like another hangar of a sort.

"I…I… dunno. But we are in a hurry. What else am I going to wear?"

A soft giggle came from Jessica who was also there. She approached them in a dark red pilot suit.

"Duh! You're going to were one of F.O.… I mean… one pilot suit like this."

"It looks kinda… tight…" Fllay said looking on Jessica's suit.

"I know!" Jessica answered happy clapping her hands. "That's what it is so cool."

"No. It's not that coo—

"Shut up! It's cool. It shows your curves and everything. Cool! Get it!?"

Fllay was planning on saying more, but she saw Miss K. coming. She handed over a suit to Mira and Fllay similar to Jessica's, except the color.

"Black?!" Fllay shouted

"Yeah! Purple!" Mira said dancing with it.

"You don't like it Fllay? Too bad…" Jessica said teasing.

"No… It's just so dark."

"Afraid of the dark are we?"

Fllay left giving Jessica a stare and went over to Miss K. Mira was already gone, probably changing.

"Aren't you going to change, Miss Allster?" Miss. K. asked.

"Why did I get the black one?" Fllay asked ignoring Miss K.'s question.

"Because you new g-weapon is black," She simply answered.

"No, it was a little purple. Not black! Wait! ...Did you say Gundam? G-weapon?"

"Yes. Didn't Mira tell you? We have change of plans. Now, go and get changed!"

Fllay looked at herself in the mirror. The suit was tight, indeed. She turned around and took one final look at herself. _It fits me… But it's too tight. Why are they so tight? It doesn't make sense. _

Mira peeped inside Fllay's changing room. She smiled:

"You look very beautiful, Fllay-chan, but we must get ready for launching now. Or else the 'Great Legged Ship' is going to explode! Haha… Just kidding. But it might. That would be sad."

"I get your point," Fllay said and walked up to her. "You should have told me about the change, you know."

"Yah, Yah! Sorry, but it's to late now, anyway. Just do what we do, and you'd be fine."

"But still..."

"I will do that next time, okay? Come. Jessica is waiting, which she really hates, so we better hurry." Mira said and grabbed Fllay's arm.

_Next time…?_

Fllay got inside her new gundam, which was called Black Lady. Probably because of the color. Jessica went to her gundam, Red Devil, too. Mira on the other hand, was circling around her gundam, admiring it. Hers was called Purple Angel.

"Mira!!" Jessica's voice echoed inside the hangar. "Get your ass inside the gundam and launch already!!"

"Aye, aye, Ma'am!" Mira saluted laughing.

"Jessica Heideman, launching Red Devil. Let's kick some butts!"

"Mira George, launching Purple Angel."

"Fllay Allster, launching Black Lady. Let's go!"

* * *

A/N:

I can't really call this an update, can I? And I don't know if I can call it a chapter either… I'm realizing that I'm not getting any further with this story, but I haven't given up yet!

The story is still on hiatus, just so you know.


End file.
